la princesa y el dragon de hierro
by ryuu no hime sama
Summary: En un reino muy lejano había una princesa de frágil cuerpo con cabellos celestes, ella era la princesa Levy,una noche ella vio algo caer del cielo, se dirigió al lugar en el que había caído y ahí vio un dragon terriblemente herido, sus escamas eran plateadas y brillaban con la luz de la luna


La princesa y el dragon de hierro

En un reino muy lejano había una princesa de frágil cuerpo con cabellos celestes, ella era la princesa Levy, y debido a lo frágil que era no tenía permitido ir más allá de los jardines del castillo, cuando la princesa tenía 10 años fue capturada por un dragon sin embargo logro ser rescatada, habían pasado 7 años desde ese momento y ella aun recordaba los ojos de color rojo brillante que el dragon tenía. La princesa ahora se escapaba del castillo por la noche y paseaba por el bosque ,una noche ella vio algo caer del cielo, se dirigió al lugar en el que había caído y ahí vio un dragon terriblemente herido, sus escamas eran plateadas y brillaban con la luz de la luna, la princesa como pudo se lo llevo al castillo con cuidado para que nadie los viera, llevo al dragon a su habitación y empezó a curar sus heridas, después de un rato el dragon el cual estaba inconsciente despertó-¿Qué es…lo que hago aquí?-trato de levantarse pero la princesa lo detuvo -¡espera! No te muevas aun estas herido-el dragon se quedó quieto y se dejó curar por ella.

una vez la princesa termino él le pregunto- ¿Por qué me ayudas?-.-por que estabas herido-respondió la peli azul-pero… ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te hice hace años?-pregunto el dragon, la princesa sonrió-eso fue el pasado…ya no importa-el dragon la miro-lo siento…por haberte capturado-la peli azul se acercó a el-está bien, yo jamás he estado resentida por eso-.-no me he presentado-el dragon inclino su cabeza-mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, el dragon de hierro-la princesa se inclinó un poco-yo soy Levy Mcgarden-

Pasaron las semanas y las heridas del dragon ya se habían curado, en todo ese tiempo el dragon y la princesa se habían vuelto amigos pero había llegado el momento de despedirse, esa noche, el dragon estaba parado en el balcón de la habitación listo para irse, pero antes-Levy-llamo el dragon-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió la peli azul, el dragon se sentó-sé que nunca has tenido verdadera libertad, por eso antes de irme, hare que te acerques a las estrellas-una vez dicho esto, el dragon la elevo con su cola y la sentó en su espalda, abrió las alas y despego.

La princesa saboreaba el momento con cada fibra de su ser, la manera en que el viento hacia volar sus risos azules, el aroma del cielo, esa libertad que nunca había sentido antes la embriagaba y la llenaba de tranquilidad.

A lo lejos en el castillo los guardias ver al dragon, rápidamente le dispararon con los cañones, cuando los proyectiles fueron lanzados el dragon trato de esquivarlos, pero logro ser herido, se desplomo hacia el bosque cubriendo a la princesa para que no resultara dañada, ya en la tierra el dragon estaba muy herido y con pocas fuerzas, le hablo a la princesa-Levy…los guardias vienen…no dejes que te vuelvan a encerrar en el castillo…tu mereces ser libre-la peli azul se acercó a la cabeza del dragon-no me iré sin ti-los ojos de la princesa brillaban por las lágrimas-olvídame…vete ahora-las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la princesa-no me pidas eso…yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti-se acercó a las escamas resistentes pero suaves del dragon y las beso-te amo-dijo el dragon y cerro sus ojos-no…no te mueras…gajeel-dijo al ver que su amado dragon no le respondía, los guardias se acercaban, ella debía huir, pero ya no le importaba, no tenía sentido continuar si su amado dragon, de repente apareció una luz, que empezó a tomar forma de lo que parecía una niña, de cabello rubio claro tan largo que llegaba a sus tobillos y ojos verdes, vestía un vestido rosa pastel con un listón rojo en el cuello y detalles azules (Mavis),ella se volteó a ver a Levy y le pregunto-¿te gustaría que le devolviera la vida?-la princesa la miro un tanto confusa-¿puedes hacer eso?-pregunto, la extraña chica asintió-pero ¿Por qué me ayudarías?-la chica sonrió y pregunto-dime ¿tú lo amas?-.-si-contesto la peli azul-eso es lo único que necesito saber para querer ayudarte-

Repentinamente una luz rodeo al dragon y este se transformó en un muchacho alto y musculoso, de piel morena y cabello negro, la chica desapareció, el dragon ahora humano abrió sus ojos color rojo y miro a la princesa, la cual estaba feliz pues su amado dragon estaba vivo, se acercó a él, le acaricio la mejilla y unió sus labios-yo también te amo…Gajeel-dijo aun cerca de sus labios, el ahora pelinegro sonrió y se levantó, ambos escucharon a los guardias acercarse y empezaron a correr a algún lugar, no sabían adónde, pero para ellos si estaban juntos hasta el infierno era perfecto.

_**FIN**_


End file.
